


Stress Relief

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Series: Arson's Sanders Sides Fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Deceit Sanders, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Sub Deceit Sanders, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Deceit offers Virgil a way to relieve his stress.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Arson's Sanders Sides Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115789
Comments: 26
Kudos: 544





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> 7,046 words. This is officially the longest fic I've EVER written.

Deceit poked his head into the commons. Virgil was angrily storming back and forth, hands fisted in his hair. He'd come to annoy him, like usual, but his sly smirk faltered. Virgil looked pissed. Really pissed…

He cocked his head, then slapped his smug expression back on and stepped into the room.

"Something got your panties in a twist, Anxiety?" His voice was smooth and slick as oil, like always, leaning against the wall.

Virgil stopped walking, turning around. He scowled, crossing his arms.

"What do you want, snake?"

Oh, he was pissed alright. Based on the way his brow was furrowed and how tense he stood, it was probably due to stress.

Again.

Deceit frowned slightly but hid it in an over exaggerated pout, cooing.

"Aw, is the widdle baby stwessed out?" Deceit taunted, knowing damn well he was only making Virgil angrier.

Virgil bared his teeth and growled in response.

Deceit swallowed, shifting his weight. He wasn't scared, but the sound certainly had an effect on him, a shiver dancing down his spine.

"You really are pissed, huh?"

"No shit, sherlock." Virgil snapped, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"You need some relief," Deceit decided after a brief beat of silence, "an outlet."

"And how are you supposed to help with that?" Virgil drawled, looking over his shoulder at him with an unamused expression, clearly over Deceit’s shenanigans. 

Deceit examined his nails, although his ever-present gloves made it so he couldn’t see even see them.

"...We could fuck."

"What?"

"We could fuck." Deceit repeated his offer casually and nonchalantly, sounding almost bored. "Are you deaf or something?"

Virgil stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"You're kidding." Deceit was not. He rolled his eyes. "Why would I fuck you?" He demanded, face scrunching up in something that could only really be described as disgust. "I hate you, that'd be weird."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Deceit scoffed, ignoring the uncomfortable jab in his stomach at how grossed out Virgil appeared, "but sex is a good stress reliever."

Supposedly. Deceit sure as hell wouldn't know, since most would rather eat their own hand than even kiss him.

...Maybe he was hanging around Remus too much.

"Look, Anxiety, if you don't want to, then I'll be on my way." Deceit sighed. Virgil said nothing for a moment, then sighed.

"No, I'll- I'll see what you got."

"Wonderful. Your room or mine?"

"Y- uh, yours?" Virgil answered, although it was more of a question.

"Wrong answer!" Deceit chirped, annoying as always. "No one goes in my room." Virgil's eye twitched and he growled once more.

"Fine." He snapped, grabbing Deceit's shirt and yanking him towards his own room. Deceit's sly grin never faded, even as he was roughly shoved into Virgil's room. He stepped in after Deceit, shutting the door and striding towards him.

"Impatient much?" 

"I'm gonna make you regret this." Deceit rolled his eyes at his words as he took off his hat and unclasped his cape, letting it hit the ground by his feet.

"I'm sure you will." Pale hands grabbed his wrists before he even finished the sentence, his back harshly hitting the wall as his hands were pinned above his head.

"You talk too goddamn much." Virgil hissed. Deceit grinned, cocking his head.

"Shut me up, then." Just like that, chapped lips pressed against his roughly and sloppily, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Virgil pressed him harder against the wall, pushing his hips forward and grinding up against him.

"Fuck," Virgil breathed once they parted, nipping at Deceit's neck. Deceit cursed softly, tilting his head back to give Virgil more access.

He bit back a whine, chewing on his bottom lip to stay quiet as Virgil's hands wandered, one sliding up his shirt and caressing the patch of scales on his stomach. 

"Sensitive much?" He sneered, nails scraping over the smooth scales and drawing an embarrassing whine.

"I hate you." Deceit hissed in reply, tangling one gloved hand in Virgil's hair, the other twisting his hoodie.

"And yet you jumped at the chance to fuck me." Virgil spat back, trailing dark hickeys along his neck.

"Ah- oh shut it." He grumbled. "Hurry up." 

Virgil replied by biting a patch of scales on Deceit's neck, pulling a rather lewd, embarrassingly loud noise from him.

"Slut." Virgil accused, enjoying the way Deceit's skin flushed a pretty shade of pink at the word. He rested his hands on the back of the other's thighs, squeezing lightly as a warning before suddenly lifting his legs up to wrap around his waist.

"You're strong." Deceit blurted out breathlessly.

"Surprised?" Virgil grinned and Deceit's breath stuttered. Dammit. Dammit, he was trying not to bring his own feelings for Virgil into this. This was for Virgil, it would be selfish to-

"Hey." Lips trailed down his neck. "Come back down to Earth, Snake Face."

"Sorry." Deceit muttered, running his hand through Virgil's hair and tilting his head back. "You're so slow." He taunted, only to inhale sharply as Virgil started grinding forward.

"I think you're just impatient." He taunted right back, biting down harshly. There'd be teeth marks there later for sure. "An impatient little slut." Deceit blushed a bright red, pulling at Virgil's hair in response.

Suddenly the wall was gone from behind him and instead the soft, lilac colored sheets of Virgil's bed were under him. Deceit stifled a whine as Virgil growled against his skin, sucking a dark hickey into it. 

"My impatient little slut, huh?" He teased, his voice deepening a little, bordering on his tempest tongue. Deceit was suddenly glad he wasn’t standing, as he was sure his knees would buckle from the sound alone, not to mention the words. Oh, wow, they were really going to do this, huh?

“Virgil,” he breathed, barely audible.

“We need to set some things in place.” Virgil said, tangling a hand in Deceit’s curls and pushing his head down against the pillow lightly. “We need a safeword, first and foremost.”

“Cherry?” He offered, trying to get his head to stop spinning and get his thoughts straight. Ha, straight...Virgil was right, though.

“That works. And three snaps if you can’t speak.” The implications behind that sentence… Deceit shivered, shifting a bit, which earned him a tug at his hair.

“Y-Yeah, alright.” His voice wasn’t normally that high-pitched or shaky and they both knew that. He could practically see the smirk without looking, feel the smugness radiating off of Virgil. 

“Who knew this was all it took for you to fall apart, Snake Face?” That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t let his entire confident persona deteriorate that fast, especially not when Virgil would definitely never let him live it down.

“Who knew you were so goddamn slow?” Deceit shot back, his words sneered, tone cocky and overconfident, as if making up for the past couple of minutes without snark.

The growl he received in response to his comment sent shivers down his spine. Virgil’s hands left him for a moment and he instantly raised his head only to yelp as he was flipped onto his back, Virgil towering over him without his hoodie. A black tank top hung loosely from his frame. Deceit took the opportunity to let his mismatched eyes wander along his exposed arms. Damn, he really was strong.

“Hey,” he barked suddenly, catching Deceit’s attention, “eyes up here.” 

“If you don’t want me to look, put your hoodie back on, hermit.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“For someone who offered stress relief, you’re very stressful to be around.”

Right.

Maybe he should lighten up a bit on the snark…

He lifted his arms, allowing Virgil to pull off his own top although he kept his gloves on. He was acutely aware of how the other’s eyes widened at the sight of the spattering of patches of shimmering green scales that covered his body. Deceit shifted, narrowing his eyes slightly as if to defend himself.

Was he really that ugly-?

“Holy shit, Dee, you’re actually...decent looking.” Virgil murmured, shamelessly letting his eyes wander. Deceit… didn’t know how to react. Between the almost-compliment and the use of his childhood nickname for him, he had to shove down his feelings once more. This was a horrible idea. He flexed his fingers.

“Oh.” Deceit knew he was blushing, knew how flustered he looked, but refused to back down now. “Why, thank you.” He purred, winking up at Virgil and grinning. 

“Don’t let that get to your head.”

“Oh, I- ah!” Deceit gasped sharply at the feeling of blunt nails being raked down his sensitive, sensitive scales, arching up into it. 

“Your scales are pretty. Too bad they’re yours, ha...but they’re oh so sensitive, and that I can use to my advantage.” Virgil chuckled. “Then again, I think all of you is sensitive.” He grazed his teeth along the skin of his neck to his collarbone, briefly darting his tongue out to lick a patch of scales and marveling at the way Deceit jerked and squirmed under him. “Sensitive skin, sensitive scales…” His hot breath fanned against him.

“Virgil,” Deceit warned.

“I know, I know, I go too slow for such an impatient little whore.” He punctuated his sentence with a hard yank on his black dress pants, easily pulling them down. Deceit suddenly went red, remembering he was wearing black boxers with tiny, yellow, cartoon snakes all over them. Fuck.

"I-"

"Cute." Virgil blurted, blinking a bit before shaking his head, moving on before Deceit could even think about what that meant. He leaned forward and there was suddenly warmth over his cock through his boxers.

Oh, that felt…

"Ah," he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes trained on Virgil.

"Geez, it's as if you've…" Virgil paused his teasing, grin fading. He furrowed his brow. "You have done this before, right Deceit?"

No.

Who would want to do it with him?

"Yes." He said, lying through his teeth. Usually, Virgil was really good at seeing through his lies, but he either didn't notice or didn't want to notice the lie this time.

Deceit got that icky feeling again, but ignored it.

Virgil pulled his boxers down, throwing them somewhere with the rest of his clothes, and Deceit was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was so very exposed to someone who hated his guts.

“You keep zoning out.” Virgil said, bringing him out of his thoughts once more. “Are you sure you want this, Dee?”

“I was the one who offered, idiot.”

“Dee.” Virgil said firmly. Deceit squirmed.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure. I swear on my hat or whatever, okay?” He rolled his mismatched eyes. He felt Virgil’s gaze burning into him for a few long moments before Deceit’s legs were very suddenly lifted over the other’s shoulder, drawing a small squeak. He looked away, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch whatever embarrassing thing Virgil was doing. Something warm and wet dragged over his hole--unmistakably a tongue. Deceit’s eyes snapped open.

“Mm..”

“Vir- Virge,” Deceit stuttered, “wait, wai- ah!” His hips twitched up of their own accord as Virgil repeated the action, resulting in the other firmly pinning his hips down. He wanted to tell him to stop, that this was meant to be relief for _him_ , that Deceit was supposed to be making _him_ feel good, but the words got caught in his throat, a choked noise leaving him.

Virgil pressed his tongue in and Deceit lost all coherent thought, tangling a gloved hand in the other’s purple hair with a high pitched, pitiful whine.

He writhed and squirmed on the bed, his other hand gripping the pillow by his head so tightly he was certain his knuckles turned white under his glove. It was gone all too fast, leaving only hot breath against his skin.

"N-No…"

"You sure fall apart fast, don't you?" Virgil teased, licking his lips at the whimper he got in response. "You want me to keep going, Snake Face?"

"Fucking- yes!" Deceit hissed, squirming.

"Beg."

"Never."

" _Beg_." Virgil growled, his voice dipping into his tempest tongue just enough to make Deceit's brain malfunction for a moment.

"Please," he breathed, looking away, "I- p-please keep going, Virge, I need it."

"Need...what?" Virgil coaxed, hot breath fanning against his hole. "Be more specific."

He hesitated, but the sight of Virgil staring up at him from between his legs spurred him on.

"P...please eat me out.” Deceit murmured shyly, averting his eyes to a Nightmare Before Christmas poster taped to the wall. “Please, ple- h- _hah_ -” He jerked a bit, pleasure shooting through him suddenly when Virgil returned to what he was doing, pressing his tongue as deep as possible and flicking it around. Deceit squeezed his eyes shut, too far gone to even think about quieting the moans that left him, especially not when they drew small growls out of Virgil. 

Deceit writhed against the sheets, panting.

“Oh, God- ah! Fuck, _Virge_!” He gasped sharply, resisting the urge to wrap his legs around Virgil’s head. He couldn’t think, couldn’t keep track of how long Virgil went for, couldn’t even manage a coherent sentence, his eyes rolling back slightly.

“Fuck,” Virgil breathed as he finally pulled back, purple hair in his eyes as he licked his lips. Deceit whined, letting go of his hair. “You know, you’re not half bad when you’re moaning my name.”

Deceit glared as he caught his breath, “shut- shut the hell up!” His mind was finally catching up to everything that was going on. No wonder people liked sex so much.

“You know, I don’t think I will, kitten.” 

_Oh_.

Even he heard the hitch of his breath, barely managing to bite back a whimper. That did something to him.

Unfortunately for him, Virgil noticed.

"Oh, I see. You're just a naughty little brat of a kitten, aren't you?" He purred, eyes glinting in the dim light of his room. He leaned down by his ear, "you just need a nice cock in you, don't you, kitten?" He pulled away with a nip to Deceit's earlobe.

"V-Vee," He stuttered, nearly pleading as he squirmed. Virgil smirked.

"Hands and knees, kitten." 

Deceit scrambled to move into the position, his face hot with embarrassment. At least Virgil wouldn't be able to see his face in this position. He stiffened a bit as slick fingers prodded at his entrance. Fuck, okay, they were really doing this. He forced himself not to shift around, staring at the sheets and black pillow under him.

He closed his eyes as a finger pressed into him, biting the inside of his cheek lightly, careful of his fangs.

Oh, wow, that was...new.

It felt odd, for sure, but pleasant. Deceit could deal with the slight sting.

Virgil nipped at his neck, giving him a brief moment to adjust before curling his finger.

Deceit's breathing picked up as one finger turned into two and two became three. He squeezed his eyes shut, muffled noises of pleasure leaving him. The slight burn felt nice...and then it was gone, drawing a small whine.

Virgil chuckled behind him and Deceit recalled exactly who he was doing this with.

"Relax now." Virgil mumbled, kissing the back of his neck down his spine a bit. Deceit grumbled a bit but obeyed and forced his body to relax. "There you go." He felt Virgil smile against his skin and, under different circumstances, Dee would've been delighted to make him smile.

"Get on with it," He muttered back instead, "slow ass- ah!" His eyes went wide, tensing up as Virgil pushed inside him.

"Fucking hell, Dee," Virgil hissed as he bottomed out, "you're so tight. Relax a bit."

Deceit let out a strangled noise, taking in a shaky breath as he followed Virgil's instructions. Lips trailed down his spine, which felt wonderful but did not help him relax in the slightest.

"Are you alright?"

The softness in his tone and the gentleness of the kisses made Deceit want to cry. Virgil hadn't been that soft, that kind, that caring towards him in years.

"I'm fine." he said, wincing when his voice cracked. Stupid feelings. "Perfectly fine…" He said through gritted teeth.

The pain wasn't unbearable at all. In fact, Remus had caused him worse pain than this. But it was odd, new, and pain was still pain, whether it was unbearable or not. He needed to adjust more.

...But it wasn't important. Virgil's pleasure was more important.

"Go." Deceit hissed, sounding a bit too strained. His lie was easily spotted.

"You're not ready." Virgil answered, nipping at his neck. "I'm not going to hurt you, Dee, I'm not that much of an ass."

Deceit stifled a whine. He just wanted to help Virgil. Who cared about his pain anyway?

Virgil, apparently...since when?

"Okay," Deceit nodded, "okay, okay, I'm ready now." He said, honestly this time. Virgil could tell, hands wandering along his body as he rolled his hips experimentally.

"Fuckin' hell," Virgil breathed out against Deceit's neck as the other whined under him, "you feel so good, kitten…"

Deceit breathed heavily, biting down on his bottom lip when Virgil rolled his hips again.

"C'mon, let me hear you." Virgil cooed, grabbing his jaw and digging his blunt, painted black nails into it. "Let me hear those pretty sounds, kitten."

"Fuck, okay, oka- _ah_!" Deceit's eyes widened a fraction as Virgil pulled back slightly and pushed all the way in. 

"There ya go.” He repeated the action, earning a high whining noise that Deceit didn’t know he was capable of making. “For someone like you,” Virgil said, letting go of Deceit’s jaw to trail his hand down to his throat, “you sure do make some damn pretty noises.” He squeezed lightly and Deceit’s eyes fluttered.

“Virge,”

“Mm?” Virgil rolled his hips again in warning before starting a steady pace that made Deceit’s breath stutter and become uneven, hands fisted in the sheets under him. He took a moment to both recall what he was trying to say--thinking when this was happening was a lot harder than he’d imagined--and to hold back his noises enough to speak.

“Don’t- don’t hold back, you got it? This is- _ah_ \- this i-is stress relief, after all.” He finally managed. Virgil didn’t respond verbally to that, a low growl leaving him instead. Deceit whined pitifully, followed closely by another moan, louder than before as Virgil wasted no time in picking up the pace, letting go of his throat. Deceit keened, toes curling. His whole body rocked with the force of his thrusts and the bed creaked under them. He wasn’t sure if the walls were soundproofed, but if not, he was certain that the others could hear them, or at least him.

Deceit couldn’t find it in him to care.

And then he saw stars.

He wasn’t sure what happened at first, an exceptionally loud moan leaving him before he even got the chance to hold it in, pleasure coursing through his veins. And then Virgil brushed the spot again and he whined as he finally realized.

“Virge, Vee, Virgil, please,” he babbled, pleading- no, begging for it to happen again, to feel that good again, “please, please, _please_ ,”

“Here?” He tried.

Deceit’s arms gave out, his face landing on the pillow below him that smelled like Virgil.

“Can’t- I c-can’t- I- Virgil,”

“Sh,” Virgil grabbed a handful of his hand and pulled his head up, “c’mon, Dee, you can last a bit longer can’t you?”

Virgil was everywhere.

His free hand wandered along his body, leaving his already warm, sweaty skin feeling hot at his touch. His lips brushed along his shoulders and back, leaving a tingling feeling where they went. All he could smell was sweat and Virgil, all he could taste was the memory of Virgil’s tongue in his mouth. It was all too much.

He wasn’t going to last.

They both knew it.

Virgil growled against his skin, starting to pant a bit.

“Fuck, fuck, you feel so good,” he mumbled, his grip tightening in Deceit’s hair, “you gonna make me cum, kitten?”

“Please,” Deceit gasped out, barely noticing as drool dripped down his chin, tears pricking at his eyes, “please, please-”

“In or out?” Virgil muttered. Deceit didn’t hesitate to answer.

“In, in!” He babbled helplessly. “Please! Please, Vee, m’gonna-”

“Do it.” Virgil growled out, giving a particularly hard thrust. Deceit’s eyes rolled up into his head a bit, his mouth opening but the only thing leaving it was a weak moan of Virgil’s name when he finally made a mess of white on the sheets. Virgil wrapped an arm around Deceit’s waist tightly, pulling him closer. He bit into his shoulder to muffle a moan, hips stuttering as he came. 

Deceit’s entire body shuddered at the feeling, twitching a bit as Virgil slowly pulled out.

“Isn’t that a sight?” Virgil mumbled, licking his lips. “I could almost take a picture.” He wouldn’t, of course, he’d never do that to someone, even Deceit. But damn if the sight of Deceit, front half collapsed onto his bed and ass in the air, with his cum leaking out of him didn’t tempt him to break his own moral code.

“Mmph…” Deceit moved, lifting himself up on shaky arms. He managed to move over enough so he didn’t lay in his own mess and turned over, sitting up with a slight wince that Virgil seemed to notice. 

“Careful there, snake face.” He advised.

Ah, there it was.

‘Snake face.’

“Better?” Deceit asked, ignoring Virgil’s words as he managed to stand.

Virgil was looking at him weird, but then he smirked and nodded.

“Much better, actually. Looks like you were right.” He admitted, stretching and eyeing his sheets with distaste.

“Of course I was. Let me know if you need me to help again.” Deceit picked up his clothes. “I’m using your shower.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

-

Over the course of several months, ‘helping’ Virgil included being bent over in several less-than-private areas of the mindscape. Over the kitchen table and counter, over the arm of the couch… of course, it wasn’t as if that was all they did. He’d also been pushed up against a wall more than a few times, pinned to a bed or the couch, and he’d even been seated in Virgil’s lap.

It was starting to wear him down, if he was being honest. Not because he was physically tired--but it hurt. He knew what he signed up for, offering himself as an outlet like this, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

The next time Virgil needed ‘help’, he wasn’t in the mood to go as far this time. Deceit didn’t mind. His goal was to relieve stress, not get laid. It just happened to be a bonus.

Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy this, too. Being on his knees in front of Virgil like this, in the middle of the emo’s room.

Fuck, he really was a sub, wasn’t he?

Well, he knew that, but still.

“Open up.” Virgil ordered. Deceit obeyed as the side before him unzipped his black skinny jeans, mismatched eyes peering up at him. “And remember, three taps on the hip if you need me to stop. Otherwise,” Virgil grabbed his hair--his hat and cape had been neatly folded on the bed for him to put back on afterwards--and held his head still, “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

It was odd, really, the gradual increase of ‘compliments’ Deceit received. He knew it was bedroom talk, but that didn’t make him feel any less warm inside.

He couldn’t help the snarky comment that escaped him.

“Watch out for the fangs, Virge.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes.

Shit.

Virgil moved and something heavy, solid, and hard pressed against Deceit’s clothed cock. His boot. 

He pushed lightly and Deceit whimpered.

A warning.

Virgil pulled his foot back.

“If you wanna cum at all, I’d watch your mouth in general, kitten.”

Deceit opened his mouth in reply, forked tongue sticking out invitingly. Virgil smirked, pulling down his boxers.

“Make it up to me first, then maybe I’ll fuck your mouth.” 

Asshole.

Deceit narrowed his eyes but didn’t want to risk punishment again. He always found it embarrassing when he had to go get himself off in his room, with nothing but his memories of past times he’s ‘helped’ to use as fuel.

The real thing was much better.

He leaned forward, easily wrapping his long tongue around the head of Virgil’s cock, running the forked tip along the slit.

“Don’t tease, kitten.” Virgil’s grip tightened in his hair. Another warning. He must’ve been feeling nice today, then.

Deceit said nothing, pulling his tongue back as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked hard. He liked the taste.

He peered up at Virgil as he took more into his mouth slowly, easily. Having no gag reflex was another snake like quality Virgil often praised in the bedroom. 

Virgil was watching him intently, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Watching Virgil always made him feel things.

Sometimes it was fuzzy, all warm and tingly, because he made Virgil laugh or because he’d let a moan slip and let him know that he was making him feel good.

Sometimes it was an achey, longing, empty feeling, because there was no fondness or love or care in Virgil’s eyes, or because he craved affection from him that wasn’t there.

Sometimes it was just sour, painful and bitter, because Virgil had said something particularly hurtful to him or because he recalled the fact that Virgil hated him.

Deceit bobbed his head with practiced ease, tongue laving at the underside of Virgil’s cock. It was hot and heavy in his mouth, and had he not been punished before for doing it, he would’ve loved to touch him with his hands, which were still gloved.

It was funny, really, how fast a dynamic can change. 

Virgil had refused to be near him, let alone touch him or converse with him civilly. They screw once, and now Virgil’s hands are on him far too often, lingering touches on his shoulder or arm or waist. He’d even pulled Deceit into his lap--God, Deceit remembered that, Virgil had smelled wonderful and was so, so warm. They didn’t end up screwing that night. Deceit simply left to his room after a while.

He didn’t want to think about that night right now.

There were more important matters at hand, currently.

Well, in mouth.

Deceit sucked hard, letting out a small noise at the taste, the way Virgil felt on his tongue, in his mouth, the way his hand tangled in his hair and tugged whenever he wanted more.

His grip tightened very suddenly and Deceit knew well enough by now to go completely still, opening his mouth and relaxing his throat in preparation. 

“Tap out now,” Virgil said casually, a soft growl in his voice despite his apparent nonchalance, “or I’m going to fuck your throat until you can’t speak tomorrow.” 

Deceit did not tap out nor did he plan to.

If he couldn’t speak tomorrow, it’d be worth it.

He looked up at Virgil, the man he’d loved since they were 15, the man who hated him, and gave a thumbs up.

Virgil grinned.

“Slut.” He accused.

How original, Deceit thought, but agreed. And yet, he found he didn’t mind it much. Maybe he was a slut. He was Virgil’s slut, if anything. He could live with that.

Virgil held his head in place--unnecessarily, Deceit would hold still anyway, he liked the praise and rewards that came with being good--and pulled back a bit before starting to thrust.

Deceit didn’t gag, _obviously_ , and merely held still, watching Virgil like one might watch the sunset. 

He was...beautiful.

Deceit couldn’t get enough of the way his fading purple locks fell into his eyes and stuck to his forehead with sweat, the way his dark brown eyes squeezed shut, the way he chewed his lip or the way he muttered out swears and strings of cusses. He was so far gone, so far fallen for Virgil and he knew that he was only ever digging himself deeper when they did this.

But it was worth it to see Virgil relaxed, to have him be stress free like he deserved.

“Close,” Virgil uttered. Already? Deceit had lost himself in his thoughts, lost track of time. Wouldn’t be the first occurrence.

Deceit’s jaw ached and his throat was starting to hurt, but he was content with it, licking and sucking at what he could while Virgil continued to quickly thrust into his mouth.

Virgil held Deceit’s head down until his nose met with the dark hair at the base of his cock, curling over him slightly as he spilled down his throat with a low moan.

“Dee,” he breathed.

Oh, _God_. That was heavenly. Virgil had moaned his name, his nickname for him, and Deceit was absolutely certain the sound would haunt him if he tried to get off on his own until the day he died.

Virgil released his hold on him and Deceit pulled off with a wet pop, licking his lips before he managed to stand up, even though his knees protested the move. Virgil recovered rather quickly, easily picking Deceit up and causing him to let out a small squeal in surprise. He never, ever forgot how strong he was, hidden under baggy shirts and patchwork covered hoodies. The thought of Virgil’s strength was one that kept him up at night, worked up him up until he was grinding against his pillow to get off. Virgil, ever observant, had figured out quickly that his strength affected Deceit like that and made sure to use it to his advantage, pinning him to and fucking him against a wall multiple times.

He was tossed onto Virgil’s bed unexpectedly, the owner of the bed climbing over him and attaching his lips to Deceit’s neck.

“Virgil-?”

“You want me to get you off, Dee?” Virgil mumbled, surprising Deceit. He figured he’d get Virgil off and leave; that’s how it always went. If he ever got off, it was in the process of getting Virgil off. 

“A-Are you offering?” Deceit asked, trying to keep his composure.

“Obviously. Yes or no?” His hand wandered down to grope the tent in Deceit’s pants.

“Please,” he whined at the contact. Virgil smiled against his neck--not a smirk, he absently noted--and undid his pants with an ease that came with a few months of practice.

“You should whine and beg more.” Virgil said. Deceit gave him a halfhearted glare, which seemed to be the most hateful look he could muster towards Virgil nowadays. “It sounds pretty.” Oh. Deceit didn’t have time to linger on that, as Virgil was already fishing his cock out of his pants and boxers, spitting in his hand before pumping him quickly. His free hand slipped up his shirt, not shying away from the sensitive patches of scales that he knew made Deceit a blubbering, begging mess if you knew how to touch them right. Deceit recalled when Virgil ‘experimented’ by seeing if he could get him to cum untouched only using his scales.

He could.

He would never live that down.

Deceit squirmed and twisted on the bed, sensitive as ever, so Virgil pressed down on his hip--the one with scales on it, notably--to keep him still. He moaned at the touch, twisting his hips up into Virgil's hand as much as possible while being held down.

"You're so easy to make fall apart. I barely have to touch you," he said, biting Deceit's neck before continuing, "and you're already such a mess for me."

"Virgil, please." Deceit pleaded. Virgil grinned, quickening his hand as he leaned back from Deceit's neck, presumably to watch him come undone. He recalled Virgil telling him how pretty he looked when he was like this, but only vaguely remembered it through his hazy thoughts. 

Virgil watched him for a bit, then slid down and wrapped his mouth around the tip. He didn’t bother teasing him--he better not have, Deceit would have strangled him, he’d been good--and instead made sure to do all the things Deceit liked. He grazed his nails against his scales, tongued at his slit, and jerked him off quick and sloppy, just as he liked it.

And just like that, Deceit was gone, arching his back with a high pitched moan as he came.

Virgil swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he pulled off. Deceit panted, staring at Virgil as he attempted to catch his breath and calm down.

“I…” Deceit glanced away. “I should be going now.” He said, starting to get up. Virgil placed his hand on his chest to stop him.

“You don’t... _have_ to.” He said, almost shyly. Deceit stared once more, then lifted his sly smirk.

“Aw, are you asking me to stay?” He purred. Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“Not if you’re going to be like that.” He grumbled, getting off of Deceit and pulling up his pants and underwear. Deceit hummed as he did the same.

“Don’t see why you’d want me to stick around. Could it be my _charming_ personality?” Deceit sneered. Push him away. Push him away. If he hates you, maybe you can move past this _stupid_ crush. 

It wasn’t a crush.

It was so much more than that, but like hell would Deceit admit it to himself on purpose.

“Maybe.”

…

What?

“What?” Deceit echoed his thoughts. Virgil reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the remote. 

“Maybe it is your ‘charming personality.’” Virgil clarified, apparently not making a big deal out of it. Deceit knew him far too well to not notice the nervousness hidden beneath his nonchalant tone. 

Why would he be nervous?

“Oh.” Deceit said dumbly. Virgil raised an eyebrow and Deceit very quickly composed himself again. “I see.” He leaned back against the backboard of the bed, acutely aware of the small amount of space between him and Virgil.

“Mhm. Wanna watch a movie?” Virgil questioned. 

"I suppose." Deceit said. Just act casual. Don't freak out.

"Okay. Which one?"

"You think I care?"

"Yes."

"Sweeney Todd." Deceit said, fixing his gloves. Virgil's eyes flickered down to his hands and lingered before looking at his TV again.

At some point during the movie, Deceit grew cold. He wasn't paying attention as he scooted closer to Virgil and didn't even notice when the emo wrapped an arm around him. His body definitely noticed the warmth, though, and he immediately pressed up against him, curling into his side like it was where he was born to be.

Maybe it was.

Deceit did not remember falling asleep, not even when he started to drift off.

All he knows is that he was very warm and it was the easiest he'd fallen asleep in ages.

He woke up from the best sleep of his life, very much cuddling Virgil, who was still asleep.

Uh.

Okay.

Deceit swallowed, just starting to come up with ideas on how to slide out of his arms without waking him up, when he stirred.

Just his luck.

Virgil's eyes opened.

They stared at each other, for longer than necessary--Virgil's eyes were captivating, okay?--before shooting apart like the wrong ends of magnets.

"Sorry," Virgil blurted.

Deceit shook his head, climbing out of the bed that wasn't his in the room that wasn't his away from the side he loved...who wasn't his.

"Don't worry about it. Let's pretend that didn't happen, why don't we?"

-

Deceit had been walking to his room, his mind elsewhere until there was very suddenly a hand around his throat, pushing him against the wall.

"Virgil." He greeted despite the grip on his neck.

Virgil let go.

"My room. Now."

"Of course."

Virgil didn't grab his hand. He held his own out and Deceit immediately took it, willingly allowing himself to be dragged to the other's room. 

Virgil pressed him against the door as soon as it shut and Deceit let him, despite the sour taste in his mouth.

He buried his face in the space between the snake's shoulder and neck. Deceit waited for the feeling of lips, teeth, tongue against his neck.

It never came.

Instead, he held something hot and wet drip onto his skin.

"Virgil?"

Was he crying?

"Sorry." Virgil didn't move away, even as he mumbled. Deceit wrapped his arms loosely around Virgil. "Sorry, I just- I can't-"

"Sh." Deceit gently pushed Virgil off of him, pulling him over to the bed. "I get it. Maybe we should...watch a movie or something instead?"

Virgil nodded, so Deceit sat him down and picked out a movie--The Nightmare Before Christmas--and put it on. He sat next to Virgil, who was sniffling and wiping his eyes, and easily guided the emo's head into his lap. He wasn't even thinking about his feelings for him, only concerned about Virgil as he ran his fingers through his hair.

As the movie played, he kept glancing down at Virgil to check in on him. He froze when he looked down for the thirteenth time, two thirds of the way through the movie.

Virgil was not looking at the movie.

He was looking at him, at Deceit, with an unreadable look, the way you'd look at a modern art piece in a museum that you don't quite understand but think is beautiful all the same.

They stared at each other before Deceit raised an eyebrow as he purred out a snarky remark.

"Want a picture? It'll probably last longer."

-

"Hey," Virgil's hands are cupping his cheeks, not bothered by his scales, "hey, Dee. Look at me."

Their eyes locked and Deceit blinked hard, forcing back tears. It apparently didn't help, though, as Virgil leaned back a bit.

"Dee…"

"You can keep going." Deceit said, wiping his eyes. "The whole point of this is to help you, isn't it?"

"Dee." Virgil repeated. "It doesn't matter if it's for me. You need to care about yourself, too, you know. Take your own advice. You tell Thomas to put himself first all the time."

Deceit shook his head, struggling to respond.

Virgil leaned in, softly pressing his lips to Deceit's, no heat or hunger behind it even though they were both shirtless and tangled up in each other.

He pulled away before Deceit got a chance to reciprocate.

"You think too much. And that's coming from me."

"Okay." Deceit tilted his head, his eyes still a bit puffy and teary even though he wasn't quite as sad anymore. "Kiss me again."

"Sure. Why?" Virgil asked, leaning in a bit.

"Helps me not think." Deceit mumbled, almost a whisper, like a childish whisper between friends at a sleepover. He put a hand on the back of Virgil's neck and met him in the middle.

-

Virgil sat on Deceit's bed, the snake's legs on top of his own.

It was odd.

Even though Virgil still used Deceit for his stress relief, it was just a little more than that. They would hang out, without sex, simply for the sake of hanging out. 

"Hey, Dee?"

"Mm?" Deceit hummed, setting his phone down. Virgil pushed his legs off, leaning closer and grabbing Deceit by the front of his shirt. He pulled him in, kissing him deeply.

Deceit tangled his gloved hands in Virgil's hair only for him to lean back and pull the other's hands away. 

"Actually," Virgil said, running a finger along the silky yellow fabric of his glove, "could these come off?"

Deceit's breath hitched.

He'd never taken them off aside from showering and washing his hands.

"Yes."

Yes?

 _Yes_?!

Was he out of his fucking _mind_?

It was too late now, though, as Virgil carefully slipped off one of the gloves, glancing at Deceit with an expression he couldn't quite place. When the other glove came off, Deceit held his breath.

Virgil lifted Deceit's right hand and kissed his palm, up to his fingertips, down to his wrist, not even bothered by the sharp nails.

Deceit breathed out as Virgil moved on to his left hand, giving it the same treatment.

"Virgil."

"I think I'm in love with you." Virgil said quietly, not looking at Deceit.

Deceit's heart threatened to beat out of his chest but that didn't quite make sense, as he had to be dead, or maybe dreaming, or fantasizing, or _something_. There was no way this was real.

There's no way Virgil could ever love _him_.

"You're lying." He blurted, but he could sense lies, and he didn't sense anything. Virgil tilted his head, finally meeting Deceit's gaze.

"I'm not."

"You- you've got to be."

"Dee?"

" _Liar_." Deceit moved away and Virgil frowned, looking hurt, but it had to be fake, it had to be.

"Deceit." Virgil grabbed his hands, his bare, gloveless hands, and intertwined them with his own. "I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm sorry. Sorry for being such an asshole to you, sorry for 'hating' you, but _fuck_ , I'm not sorry for loving you, and I'm definitely not lying."

Deceit stared at Virgil for a long time, trying to gleam something to prove that he was lying even though he knew he wasn't.

He just didn't believe it.

"But...me?"

"Of course you." Virgil said softly. "You're amazing, Dee." 

Deceit felt like he was going to break, like at any moment he would shatter into a million pieces, or suddenly burst into a cloud of dust.

"Oh." He said, voice breaking. "I've loved you since we were teenagers."

"Oh. _Oh_." Virgil blinked. "Really?"

"You really think I'd fuck with you right now?" Deceit hissed. Virgil laughed awkwardly, clearly anxious.

"Sorry."

Silence.

"Kiss me." Deceit said. It wasn't an order or even a request, something in between.

"Sure." Virgil leaned in and eagerly resumed their earlier kiss, but there was something else, something that had been hidden deep in their kisses before, something lovely that left Deceit with a sweet taste in his mouth.

The next time they got together in bed wasn't for stress relief, instead because they felt like it.

Deceit made sure to use his gloveless claws to scratch down Virgil's back, marking the one he loved as his, his, _his_.


End file.
